Sailor Moon's Pokemon Journey
by USA Tiger
Summary: Just when Usagi thought her life had settled down and she could live a peaceful life, a new villan group has shown up. They've manage to move Usagi from one world to another where creature's called Pokemon exsist! Now Usagi, with the help of Professor Oak
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon's Pokemon Journey 

By: USA Tiger

Author Note: When I first started writing fanfics, I had started a crossover story that was a Sailor Moon/ Pokemon crossover with a small side of Ranma 1/2 and Legend of Zelda. Years later, going back over that story I can see now badly written it was. So I scraped the whole story, took the original idea behind it and have started over. This is not a rewrite of my original Sailor Moon P story, but a different story altogether with the same core idea.

So I hope you like this improved story of Sailor Moon/Pokemon.

Chapter 1

Deep within the darkest space between the stars, in between dimensions, a small floating piece of rock rested there with a dark castle resting on top of it. Inside, standing at one of the windows, a pale skin young man with waist length hair the shade of pure silver and eyes the shade of blue ice, wearing a ebony black ruffle shirt with billowing sleeves that was tightly secured at his wrist and was open over his chest. He also wore white trousers that the ends were tucked into knee high black boots. He stood in a large throne room, staring out the window into the blackness that surrounded the castle.

With a sigh, the young man turned and walked away from the window toward the throne at the end of the room. Along the way, he signaled for a servant to come to him as he sat gracefully.

"Yes Prince Jareth?" A young elven servant boy asked as he bow to his prince.

"Bring me the crystal" Jareth said in a bored tone. The boy bowed again before rushing off to find said crystal. A moment later, he returned with a pillow clasped between his hands, bowing a third time and presenting the crystal ball resting on the pillow to the prince. Jareth carefully picked up the crystal and dismissed the servant. "Show me the princess".

The crystal glowed brightly for a moment before showing a young woman with cafe length golden blond hair and crystal blue eyes finishing getting dressed in a school uniform and rushing out of a room while styling her hair into a twin buns on the top of her head with streams of hair coming from each.

"Soon, my lovely Princess Serenity, you will be my queen and not that weakling human prince." Jareth whispered, banishing the image in crystal and setting it to the side. "But it will be difficult to reach to her with her guard and the prince always with near here. Mother must have a solution to this problem." Jareth mused as he stood and left the throne room.

A coldly beautiful woman sat at a large vanity table, running a brush through her long white hair, humming a light song under her breath.

"Come in my son" The woman said before Jareth could knock on the door. The young man opened the door and walked into his mother's, Ozma, room. He kneeled at her feet, resting his head on his lap. "What troubles you?" She asked, setting the brush to the side and placing a hand on top of Jareth's head.

"The problem with Serenity▓s guard and the human prince. How am I to woo her with they are always near her. They will not allow her to escape her fate of marry the prince." Jareth said, eyes closeting a Ozma started petting his hair.

"It is true, they depend to much on the future they saw when the pink hair child brought them to her time." Ozma said, slipping her hair down to Jareth's chin and urged him to lift his head. "So the solution to the problem is simple, I shall use my magic to send the Moon Princess to another world, it will be easy since our castle rest between dimensions. Once she is alone, you will be free to woo her with out her guard always around her."

"That is perfect mother." Jareth said, smiling her a small smile. Only his mother would ever see any emotions like this from the prince of the Dark Star kingdom.

"It is my son. Now, leave me and prepare for your journey. I can handle running the castle with out you here while you work on your princess" Ozma said, dismissing her child.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to be late! I though I finally got over that!" Usagi Serena Tsukino yelled as she ran down the street. Months after her and her friend▓s last adventure with the Starlights and the battle against Chaos, things had settled down in the Juban part of Japan. Except for the odd monster that popped up now and there, which most of the time only took one or two of them to defeat. Usagi had finally buckled down, killing her sleeping habits and studying harder. She wasn't a A+ student like her friend Ami, but her grades had improved greatly. The blond figured that if she was going to become queen in the far future, she better have a good education.

All of her friends and fellow Senshi were proud of their princess who was maturing finally, even if her eating habits still hadn't changed to much.

But, for that morning for some reason, Usagi had gotten up very late and now was running down the streets toward school much like she had in a past.

"Well... (huff) Usagi... at least... (puff) doesn't happen... all the time... now" Luna, Usagi's adviser and personal trainer Moon cat said as she ran down the street behind her mistress. She too was a bit surprised that Usagi had woken up as late as she did but Luna supposed that every one had a slip up every now and then. Unknown to the Mau and Lunarian, the Queen of the Dark Star kingdom, Ozma, was watching the pair with a smirk on her lips. A small wave of her hand, she made a large, mean dog appear and start running toward the black Mua following Usagi.

The conjured dog barked and growled, setting it's sites on Luna and giving chase. Luna gave a screech in terror and speed up to escaped from the dog's jaws. Both animals ran between Usagi's legs, knocking the girl to the ground with an "Ooof!"

"Ow! You mangy dog! Leave my cat alone!" Usagi yelled as she tried to get up from the ground. Tried is the word, Usagi quickly found she was unable to move from where she fell and was even sinking into the ground. " Luna!"

Luna stopped at Usagi's panicked yelled and spun around, seeing the dog that had been chasing her disappear in a puff of smoke and her princess sinking into a black hole in the ground.

"Princess!" She yelled and grabbed onto a sleeve of Usagi's uniform. But the pull was to strong and Usagi disappeared with a yelp, the sleeve of the uniform in Luna's mouth tearing away. Soon there was nothing there but the startled cat and a school bag.

* * *

In a flash of dark light, Usagi reappeared in the middle of a brightly lit forest, resting underneath a large tree. Up in the tree, a pair of slitted eyes zeroed in on the blond girl, wondering what had caused the teen to suddenly appear like so. Leaping from branch to branch until it reached the ground, a strange cat like creature with no visible nose and a tail that curled at the end high over it's back slowly walked closer to Usagi, who had been knocked out by the suddenly displacement by magic.

The sunlight started to glint and shine off the large golden oval shape charm with a chipped off corner on the cat's head, into Usagi's face as the girl started to come too, making the Japanese teen groan as she held up her hand to ward off the light.

"Ugggg, any one get the number of the bus that hit me?" She asked with another groan as she sat up and opened her blue eyes as she stretched arms over her head. Usagi stopped in mid stretch, blinking in confusion as she took in her surroundings and tried to figure out where she was. And how she got there.

It came crashing back down on the girl after a moment causing her to yelp in shock. The yell startled the cat creature, who had already backed away several feet from Usagi to jump into the air with a "MEOWTH!" Usagi's head whipped at the sound, eyes wide in surprise.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" Usagi cooed after a minute, getting onto her hands and knees, hold out a hand for the cat to sniff. The creature hesitated for a moment before slowly crawling forward to sniff the offered hand, in case it was a trick to trap him in a pokeball. Usagi slowly started to run her fingers over the cat's head and scratched behind it's ears. The cat's eyes fell closed in pleasure and started to purr softly, leaning into the girl's hand. " Well you're a strange looking fellow aren▓t you"

The cat gave Usagi a look as if to say 'what do you mean by strange looking'. "I've never seen a cat like you before." She continued, seeing the look. She's seen all breeds of cats back home plus the Mau or Moon Cats that advised and trained her and her friends. But she had never seen anything like this. Usagi sighed, dropped her hand from the cat and moving to stand up. She looked around again as she brushed dirt and grass off her skirt.

"Where am I?" She asked, proud of herself for not freaking out anymore than she had been and was being clam about this. The princess frowned as she noted that she didn't have her school bag anymore, which had the communicator in it, so that left out trying to get in touch with the other senshi. In fact, the only thing she had were the clothing on her back and her brooch on her chest that contained the Ginzuishou. She did considered using her crystal to try and get back home but truthfully had no idea how to do so. Usagi had never used the Ginzuishou for anything like that as of yet. 'guess I'm walking to the nearest town then' she though sighing and starting to walk away.

"Ja matta Neko-chan" She called over her shoulder to the cat as she walked away. The cat sat there watching the girl walk off before making a decision and getting up to follow behind after her.

* * *

Pallet Town - 1 Mile Usagi sighed in relief as she read the sign. She had been walking all day and was glad to finally reach a human settlement.

"I thought we never find a town" She told the cat at her feet. After about an hour or so walking, Usagi had discovered that she was being followed by the strange cat and in the end welcome the company.

"Me-owth!" The cat agreed as the two of them started walking again. Sometime later, the unusual pair reached the small homey town of Pallet, a group of children playing on the edge of it.

"Wow! Is that your Meowth?" One of the boys asked as Usagi passed them.

"Huh?" Usagi asked, stopping and giving the children a look of confusion.

"That pokemon, is it yours?" The child asked again. Usagi, who had no idea what a pokemon was but assumed he was talking about the cat that had been walking with her, slowly shook her head.

"Iie, it's just been keeping me company." She said.

"Well, you better be careful then or another trainer will catch it!" The boy exclaimed before running to rejoin his friends who had walked off. Usagi, even more confused down, sighed and started walking again. Only to be stopped again, this time in the form of running into someone as they walked out of a store. "Ahh, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, it's quite alright." The other person, a older woman with shoulder length brown hair said as both she and Usagi bent over to pick up the items that had been knocked out her hands. " Things like this happen. "

"Mime mime mime" A voice said from behind the woman. Usagi blink in surprise as she goggled at the strange creature behind the woman she had bumped into, stranger even than the cat she had been with all day. It was a almost human looking thing that remind Usagi a bit of a mime she say on TV once.

"That's right Mimeie" The woman said, smiling. "Oh dear, you look tired. Come on with me, you look like you could use a rest" Usagi's stomach took the chance to growl at that moment, reminding the Japanese teen she hadn't had anything to eat since her rushed breakfast that morning. "And it seems you and your Meowth could use something to eat." the woman added with a small laugh. Usagi blushed hotly while the cat's ears perked up at the mention of food.

"Well, I suppose so..." Usagi said, quickly taking one of the bags from the woman's hands and carrying it for her.

"You must not be from around this area, I've never seen you before." The woman said, before holding a hand up to her mouth and laughing embarrassedly. " Oh how rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Delia Katchum and this is my Mr. Mine Mimeie."

"I'm Usagi." The younger woman said, giving Delia a bright smile. "And no, I'm not from around here... err... I'm from Japan."

"Oh, did you move here with your family?" Delia asked as she lead Usagi and Meowth to her home. Usagi shook her head slowly, trying to think of a reason why she was where ever she was without letting Mrs. Katchum know that she wasn't from this world. "Well then, I can only guess your here to train pokemon. It's rare someone from the main lands come to our island, more Americans than anything, to train pokemon but it happens. Have you gone to see Samuel, I mean, Professor Oak yet?" Delia assumed that Usagi had already gone to see her friend or the Meowth was a family pet that decided to stick with it's master.

"Who?" Usagi asked, having no idea who Delia was speaking of.

"Professor Samuel Oak dear, he's a good dear friend of mine. He's the local scientist and one of the world's top expert's on Pokemon." Delia commented as the two girls and two pokemon arrived at her home. Delia unlocked the door and took the bag Usagi was holding. "Just make yourself comfortable in the living room while I whip something up to eat right quick."

Usagi did as asked and wondered into the living room. There was several pictures in the room, mostly of a boy with spiky black hair at various ages. In some, there was a large yellow mouse looking creature with him that had bright red cheeks, a jagged tail and bright amber colored eyes.

'What am I going to do? I have no way of getting in touch with the others, no idea where on Earth I am, and no idea what to do now.' Usagi thought as she sat on the couch leaning forward so her elbows were resting on her knees and resting her chin in her hands. The Meowth jumped up beside her and watched the girl with concern. 'I guess I'm still on Earth since Katchum-san mentioned Americans but I never heard of Pokemon, it sounds like something out of a videogame. Maybe... maybe I'm on a different version of Earth? Like in episodes of Star Trek I watched once.

'But if that's the case, how do I get back? I wonder if that professor guy that Katchum-san mentioned would be able to help? It doesn't seem I have much of a choice here.'

"Here we are Usagi" Delia said with a bright smile as she carried in a tray with food. It was mostly finger sandwiches with chips plus a bowl of tuna for Meowth. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"Iie, I was just looking at all your pictures." Usagi said as she picked up a sandwich and nibbled on it, not wanting to eat like a pig in front of her hostess.

"Oh, most of them are of my son Ash. He's been away on his own pokemon journey, has been since he was 10." Delia said, giving a proud yet sad smile as she thought of her only child.

"Wow, since he was 10? I bet you miss him a lot." Usagi said, blinking her blue eyes in surprise at the thought of any parent letting their kid go off on their own at 10 years of age.

"I miss him everyday, worry about him constantly." Delia confessed. "But I am so proud of him too. He has come out on top of so many leagues and made such good friends." She had a sad but proud smile on her face as she said this. "He's so much like his father"

Usagi shook her head slightly, she's couldn't see her parents letting her go off on her own at 10. They wouldn't even let her do it at 16! Heck, her dad would have a heart attack if he knew about all of the adventures Usagi had done since she was 14. Still, things seemed very different here.

* * *

"Ok, I have no idea how to do this" Usagi groused as she started up the hill toward the house on top of it. According to Delia, it was where her friend Samuel Oak, the pokemon professor lived. The blond was hoping that he would be able to help her get back home, but there was still the problem of just how she was suppose to explain to the man how she got here in the first place. After all, there was a very good chance that he wouldn't believe her.

"Meowth?" The Meowth said as he walked beside the girl, looking up in her direction.

"After all Neko-chan, it's not as if I can just go up to the man and say 'Hi, my name is Usagi. I'm from a different version of Earth where Pokemon doesn't exist and I have no idea how I got here so I need help getting back home'. " Usagi said, throwing her hands up in the air, if only she still had her communicator!

"Really? That's quite an interesting story." A man said behind Usagi, causing the girl to get a shriek of surprise, spinning on her heel and jumping back. "Though I'm not sure how much help I can be right at the moment."

"Wait... Are you Professor Oak?" Usagi asked, pointing at the man who had graying hair and was wearing a lab coat.

"Why yes, I'm Professor Oak. And I believe you just said your name is Usagi correct?" Professor Oak said, smiling as Usagi hesitantly nodded her head. "Well my dear, come inside my lab and tell me more about your traveling between worlds. I can't guarantee I will be of help right at this moment, but I'm sure I can think of something." He added, as he lead Usagi and Meowth into his home.

* * *

"And when I woke up, I was in the middle of a forest with Neko-chan here." Usagi finished her tale before picking up her cup of tea and sipping from it.

"I must say Usagi, that is quite a tell." Professor Oak said as he thought over the story Usagi had told him. To think, there was another Earth somewhere where Pokemon didn't even exist! "I can see why your confused about Pokemon then since there are none where your from."

"So you believe me?" Usagi asked, surprised but pleased that the older man didn't think of her a basket case.

" Oh yes. When I was younger, during my Pokemon travel days when I was still a Trainer, a legendary Pokemon called Celibi had taken me to the future then took me back to my own time. Since time travel is possible, why not alternate version of the same planet." Professor Oak said, thinking back fondly of his days of his youth. "In fact, there's a legend of a Pokemon that had the power over dimensions though I wouldn't know where that pokemon is."

"Oh, so there's no way to get me home" Usagi said, pouting softly. Meowth 'Nayed', rubbing his head against her arm. Usagi lifted a hand and started scratching the cat pokemon behind his ear.

"Nothing I can do, but you could search for this pokemon yourself." Professor Oak said, standing up from the low table and going over to a counter, starting to search thought one of his cabinets.

"Search for the pokemon myself? Just go out on my own in a world I know nothing about?" Usagi asked, blinking her blue eyes in surprise.

"Not on your own, your Meowth there will go with you, as well as other pokemon you catch." Professor Oak said as he turned around, holding up a red and white pokeball. "By starting your own Pokemon training journey, no one is sure where this pokemon is, or what it is even called. But I can do some research on my end while you" here he tossed Usagi the Pokeball, which she caught with both hands. "search on your own. I'll provide you all the things you need to start off."

"Wait, you said this pokemon is just a legend, how do I even know if it's even real." Usagi said, looking down at the pokeball in her hands.

"Well my dear, all of the other pokemon in the old legends have been proven to be real, I don't see why not this one. So what do you say?" Usagi's forehead became marred with thought lines as she went over her options. Then she looked to the pokemon at her side who looked up to her with large black eyes.

"Nyaaa?"

"Alright, I'll do it" she said, looking up at Professor Oak.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon's Pokemon Journey

By: USA Tiger

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pok mon, never have, never will.

Chapter 2

After agreeing to become a Pok mon trainer so Usagi could search for the legendary classed Pok mon that could hopefully send her home, Professor Oak lead Usagi and her new Meowth into the nice large home that his lab was attached too. There, she was introduced to his grandchildren. His Granddaughter Mary, who devoted herself to taking care of her Grandfather, and her younger brother Gary.

Gary, Usagi had learned, had been a few years prior a trainer himself. Even made it as far as the finals to battle the elite four (whatever that was) but after ward, something had made Gary have a change of heart and now he lived at home again as his Grandfathers assistant in hopes that he would one day become a Pok mon expert as well.

Usagi also met Professor Oak's other assistant, a young man named Tracey Sketchit, who was also a talented artist, showing her a great deal of pictures that he had drawn of Pok mon. The slightly younger boy also tried to flirt with her until she firmly informed him that she already had a boyfriend (though Tracey was still cute, Usagi was sure Minko would have liked him).

Oak allowed Usagi and Meowth to stay the night as he gathered together everything she needed for her trip. Mary even lent her some for her clothing from where she was younger.

The next morning found Usagi and Meowth in Professor Oak's lab again, now dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a white short sleeve shirt and a pink jacket with a large image on the back of a pokeball along with a pair of white hiking boots. Her school uniform was stuffed into a pack that Gary had lent her.

"This, Usagi, is a Pokedex. You use it by pointing at a Pok mon to hear information on it or you can either call out or use the search engine to find a certain Pok mon." Oak said as he handed the device to the blond. "It's also used as a trainer ID and once you have more than 6 Pok mon, you can use it to switch them around. Now usually I would only give you a standard Pokedex that only registers Pok mon from the Kento region and you would have to get an update in the next region, but seeing as how your not from this world and who knows where you will have to go to find the Pok mon your looking for, I've given you a International Pokedex that has all known Pok mon from all 8 regions."

"Eight? I have to explore that many areas?" Usagi asked, understandingly a bit worried.

"Yes, we're in the Kento region at the moment. There is also the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Orre, Fiore, Almia and the Orange Island regions." Oak explained, pulling up a map of Indigo Islands. "Johto and Kento make up the main land. Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the Orange Islands are to the south while Orre and Fiore are to the north. Almia is east of Fiore."

Usagi groaned and let her head fall to the lab table top in front of her. "I am never going to get home at this rate."

"Now don't worry Usagi, we'll get you home. For now, we'll stick our searches to Kento, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh as they are the main areas of the islands and have the most Pok mon. If nothing turns up, then we'll turn our attention to the others. Now I see Gary lent you a traveling pack, inside I'm sure Tracey packed you a few extra Pokeballs to capture Pok mon in, some medical supplies for both you and your Pok mon, and Mary packed up a couple changes of clothing. There is also some camping gear and some money as well as food. And this is a Pokegear; it has a map of all the main regions as well as a radio and phone function on it, a very popular device in Johto. I would like you to call me as often as possible so we can keep each other updated." Oak handed Usagi the bag as well as the Pokegear which she strapped to her arm.

"And last but not least, here is Meowth Pokeball. It isn't necessary to keep him in there, in fact there are some Pok mon who don't like to be trapped inside Pokeballs but you'll have it in case of an emergency." The elder man showed the girl how to attach the shrunken pokeball to a belt. Gray had already taken the time the night before to show her how a pokeball was used by calling out his Umbreon then calling it back. The boy also informed the blond how to capture a Pok mon.

"This is all I can do the help you at the moment Usagi, the rest is up to you. Trust in your Pok mon and be careful." Professor Oak said as he guide Usagi out the front door of his lab, now set with everything she needed to get through a Pok mon journey. Meowth trailed beside his new mistress. "Oh, and one more thing: there is a group here and in Johto called Team Rocket that goes around stealing Pok mon, keep an eye out for them and try to avoid those riffraff at all cost, and the same goes for Hoenn and Sinnoh as I have gotten reports that they have their own groups of thieves that steal Pok mon. You don't want to let any of them know that you re from another world."

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Oak-sensei, for your help" Usagi thanked with a small bow.

"It's my pleasure Usagi, and good luck" Oak waved farewell as Usagi walked off with Meowth on her heels.

************

"I can't keep calling you Meowth, it will get confusing when we run into others like you" Usagi said once she and the Pok mon were past the city limits heading to the next city. "How about...Meowser or... I know, what about Chip?"

"Meowth?" Meowth tilted his head to the side, a bit of sunlight reflecting off of the chipped coin charm on his forehead. Usagi tapped her own forehead in response as she said,

"Your little coin thing on your head, it has a chipped off place in it" The Meowth seemed to think about it, rubbing his forepaw against his chin then nodded in agreement to Usagi's suggestion. "Alright then, for now on your Chip the Meowth."

"Nahhh!" The now dubbed Chip smile widely, giving a small "V" for victory with his paw. Happy now that the issue of a name was out of the way, Usagi looked around properly. There were a few trees that lined the road; she could see a few birds here and there. She also spied a furry head or two popping up in the tall grasses that looked like a big purple rat. She didn't really want a rat and what if Chip wanted to eat it; cats like to eat mice and rats after all.

"Owth?" Chip called up to Usagi, drawing her attention to her Pok mon. The feline Pok mon waved a paw in the direction of the Rattata and the bird looking Pok mon further away, asking her if he was to battle them so they could be captured. It only took a moment for Usagi to understand what the cat meant, not completely in sync with her new partner to understand the Meowth-Poke-language quite yet.

"Hmm, not now, I'm not quite ready for that just yet" Usagi finally said, starting to walk again. Chip shrugged, remembering that his mistress wasn't from this world so wasn't use to the idea of poke battles and capturing other Pok mon but he was sure she would come around soon. And she didn't seem like the Rattata type person anyway. The Meowth ran off after Usagi, catching up with his Lunarian.

**********

Meanwhile, back in Usagi's home universe....

A meeting between the remaining 8 Sailor Senshi, the two Moon cat advisers, and the reborn Earthling prince Mamoru Chiba, who hadn't tried again for collage in America but opted to stay in Japan so he could stay close to his princess.

The news that Usagi was missing came, to him, about mid-morning. Sailor Pluto had shown up at his apartment (he luckily had no school that day), almost frantic. Once he had the time-warrior clamed down enough for her to tell him what was wrong, he learned that Usagi had been kidnapped. By who, she didn't know and still didn't at this point in time. There had been no sort of warning for her what so ever that this was going to happen, it didn't show up at all in the time gates until after the blond had been taken.

After giving him the news, Sailor Pluto had left, going to tell the other senshi he had guess while he had grabbed a coat and rushed out the door. He had found Luna at Rei's grandfather's temple with his girl's book-bag. The black cat had shown him where Usagi had disappeared at, but there was no evidence at all that the blond had sunk into a black hole the ground and was now who knows where.

It was now after school, everyone at Rei's home as they discussed what they could do. Sailor Pluto had gone over the moment of Usagi's kidnapping again and again in the Time Gates.

"Before today, this event wasn't even hinted in the time lines. Now there's a haze around the time of the hime's disappearance. In response, I can not see any future events clearly." Sailor Pluto explained, one hand coming up to rub at her forehead with long fingers.

"So, what does that mean?" Minko asked, reaching up to tug at her long hair in worry. Beside her Ami tapped away on her advance Mercury-made computer, trying to analyze any strange spikes of energy around the time Usagi was taken.

"It means that until we find a way to bring Usagi home, it's possible Crystal-Tokyo will never come about... ever" Sailor Pluto let that skin into the other's brain, giving a soft sigh as Mamoru gave a stricken look.

He didn't like the fact didn't know where Usagi was, if she was safe and unharmed. He may have sought the little blond out at first because she was the princess of his dreams and because they were together in a past life but he had quickly came to love the girl as she was now. Usagi lit up his life and now that she was gone it was killing him.

"I found it!" Ami said excitedly, drawing Mamoru's attention back to the present. The senshi of Mercury blushed heavily as she saw everyone's attention on her.

"Found what Ami?" Artemis asked, padding over to look down at her computer.

"The spike of energy when Usagi-Chan was taken, I almost missed it, it was so slight." Ami said, pointing out the spike to the cat.

"You think we can reproduce it, bring Usagi back?" Luna asked as she joined Artemis in looking at the information on the screen.

"I... I don't think so. But, maybe if we combined all of our powers, we could send at least one person to her to help her until we find a way to bring both back" Ami said, typing into the computer again.

"But... who would we send?" Artemis questioned, everyone looked at each other, not sure themselves. Each wanted to go but who was best suited to help their princess?

*************

"Alright, it says the attacks you would know is... scratch, growl, and tackle so far" Usagi said as she read the information that popped up on the screen of her Poke-dex. She was sitting on her hunches beside Chip as she read off the attacks to the cat-like Pok mon. Chip had finally got his wish; Usagi was giving a Pok mon battle a try. Not far from them was a Pidgy, peaking at the ground for food.

"So I guess you can start with... tackle?" Usagi looked down at Chip who gave her a thumb-up and a wink before running full tilt at the bird Pok mon.

"Pidg!" the Pidgy cawed in surprise as an off-white blur blind-sided it. The bird took for the air, telling the Meowth off. "Pidgy, pidg pidgy!" It started to flap its wings rapidly, sending a Gust of wind into the prepared Meowth.

"Oh! Dodge it Chip!" Usagi called, Chip giving an 'Owth!' of acknowledgment as he dodged to the side, the gust attack passing by him. "Now, scratch!" Chip leapt into the air, claws out as he raked them across Pidgy's back.

"Pidg!" Pidgy spiraled out of the air, hitting the ground hard, sending up a small cloud of dust and a few blades of grass.

"Ok, tackle it again before it gets up" Chip rushed the slightly dazed Pidgy, slamming into it and knocking it several feet away. It made a few chipping 'pidg' sounds before falling over knocked out. Usagi, who was standing by with a prepared pokeball to throw at the flying type Pok mon, shoulders slumped and a mushroom shaped cloud escaped as she sighed. "Gary said you can't catch a Pok mon if it's knocked out, the pokeball won't take it" she said to herself, shrinking the ball and putting it back in her bag.

"Well I guess that was a bust, huh Chip?" Usagi asked the Meowth as it walked over.

"Meowth meowth, owth?" Chip asked as he sat at Usagi's feet, as if asking what she wanted to do now. He wasn't disappointed that they wasn't able to catch the Pidgy, it was worth it for the experience as far as he was concern.

"I guess we move on" Usagi said, going back to the path to the next city. It was starting to get late but she could see the lights of Viridian City as the skies darken. She couldn't wait to get to the city, it had been a long day and she wasn't use to running around all day. Usagi wanted a hot bath and a soft bed, not to mention hot food. As the girl and her Pok mon walked toward the welcomed lighted city ahead, Usagi could faintly hear the roar of a motorcycle which was getting louder at it got closer to her. Soon, she could also see the single headlight on the bike as it got closer, causing the blond to squint as it shined in her eyes then hold up her hand to block out the bright light.

The bike made a swerve and sudden stop at Usagi's feet, causing her to jump at the sudden closeness of it and look at the person driving it, ready to tell off the person for their lack of driving skills. She quickly bit her tongue as she saw the driver was in fact a young woman cop with spiky teal colored hair wearing a blue uniform.

"Stop, where are you going with that Pok mon?" Officer Jenny asked, holding up a hand.

"Ermmm, me and Chip are heading to the... Pok mon Center I think it's called?" Usagi said, looking down at Chip questioningly.

"So this is your Meowth? Let me see your Pok mon license" Jenny commanded, holding out a hand to Usagi. The blond frowned slightly at how rude the other female was being but placed her red Pokedex into the older woman's hand. Jenny opened the Pokedex and pressed one of the buttons.

"Usagi Tuskino of Japan, Trainer ID number 3947023" The computerized voice of the Pokedex intoned loudly. "Pok mon register to this trainer: Meowth"

"Alright, everything seems to be in order" Jenny said, with a smile. "I'm sorry for being rude, but we have bad run of Pok mon thefts around here."

"Oh, those Rocket guys right?" Usagi asked as she took back her Pokedex, tucking it into her pocket.

"Yes, Team Rocket. Look, just in case I'll give you a ride to the Pok mon Center, the thefts are more likely to happen at night than during the day. And some of the males in Team Rocket might take joy in roughing you up before stealing our Meowth." Jenny said, jerking her thumb to the side car on her bike. Usagi bit her lip but just nodded her head in the end, climbing into the side car and holding Chip close after he climbed into her lap. The Lunarian gave a yell of fight as Officer Jenny drove off back to Viridian City in her usual wild way.

*********

"Alright, according to these readings, we should be able to send Mamoru to where ever Usagi-Chan was taken." Ami said, showing her read outs to the other senshi, Mamoru and the two moon cats. It had been a hard and long thought out decision on who would be sent to assist their princess but in the end, Mamoru had won the honor and reasonability to protect his young girlfriend. The 8 remaining senshi would combine their powers and teleport the Earth prince to where ever Usagi was at the moment.

"How close will I be to her location?" Mamoru asked, tugging at the straps of the small bag of supplies he packed up for this trip then swinging the pack into his back.

"If we're lucky, only a small walking distance. But, it's hard to tell as we don't really know where she is, as it is we have to use a link to the Crystal to guess where she is, if she's moved from her location when she first arrived." Ami said as she turned her hand held computer around to type something else into the device then setting it on the ground.

"Then I guess it's time to send his highness to the princess" Pluto said from her position in the corner of the room, hands wrapped tight around the key shaped Time Staff. The rest of the girls in the shrine room nodded, each of them transforming into their Sailor form then standing in a circle around Mamoru, holding their hands. Luna and Artemis sat in the sliding doorway, watching the proceedings closely. Each of system's princesses started to glow softly, a circle of light springing up around Mamoru then filling with light.

"Sailor Teleport!" All 8 women/girls yelled forcing the power on Mamoru, the circle flashed brightly, causing everyone to look away. When the light died down, Mamoru was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon's Pokemon Journey

By: USA Tiger

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pok mon.

Chapter 3

"Jenny!" Joy yelled loudly as Officer Jenny drove through the front doors of the Pok mon Center. "You must *stop* driving that thing into the center!"

"I'm just dropping off a trainer to make sure Team Rocket doesn't harass her and steal her Meowth." Jenny said, not at all fazed by the Nurse's yelling. Usagi quickly climbed out of the side car, shaking slightly and kissing the floor as she said prays to god under her breath. Chip copied her actions, pressing his front paws together in front of his forehead as he prayed to Mew.

"I think they were more harassed by your driving" Joy muttered under her breath. "Jenny, get that thing out of the center NOW! Here dear, let me help you." Joy hurried around the counter and reached down to help Usagi to her feet. Jenny revved up her police bike then tore out of the center with a squeal of wheels.

"That woman is crazy!" Usagi said after Officer Jenny left. Chip 'nhanned' and nodded his head in agreement. Joy winced slightly behind Usagi's back, it was hardly the first time she had heard someone call Jenny crazy. She knew, from talking to her look-a-like relatives that most of the other Jenny's were nowhere near as rude or a reckless as her friend here. Oh Jenny's heart was in the right place, she was just too gung ho about her job.

"She means well" Joy said in half defense of her friend. "She's just... over enthusiastic about her job." Usagi still thought the teal hair woman had been nuts but dropped the subject. "Is there anything I can do for your Pok mon?"

Usagi blinked and looked down at Chip before slowly shaking her head as the cat looked fine to her.

"We were only in one fight and he didn't get hurt any" She explained, looking back up at Joy.

"Well alright, if you need anything let me know" Nurse Joy said as she headed back to the counter where another trainer was waiting. Usagi looked around the cheerful looking room and spotted the phones along the wall. She figured she better call professor Oak. As she sat down in the seat, Chip jumped up onto her shoulder so he could watch the screen along with her.

* * *

"Yes yes, I'm coming" Oak said as he hurried over to his phone that was ringing off the hook. He picked up the receiver and watched the video screen lit up, smiling as he recognized Usagi. "Ah Usagi! I see you safely made it to Viridian City"

"Well I made it but I wouldn't say safely." Usagi said over the other end, a sweat drop appearing on the side of her head. "This crazy cop lady gave me a ride when I reached the city limits to this center but she drives worse than Minako does."

"Ah, you've met Officer Jenny then." Oak said with a nod of his head. "Don't worry dear, the other Officer Jenny's are not as a bad as driver as her."

"Others?" Usagi asked, blinking. "Is Jenny a title or something?"

"Err... just wait until you reach Pewter City to see what I mean" Oak sweat dropped, Usagi was going to be in for a surprise when she saw that there were many Jenny and Joy's who looked the same all around Indigo Islands.

"If you say so" Usagi said, curious but dropped it for now. "I guess I just called to let you know I'm at the next town. I didn't catch any other Pok mon creatures."

"That's alright; there is plenty of time for you to catch a second Pok mon for your team. Next is Viridian Forest, it may take a couple of days to make your way through so be prepared to do some camping" Oak warned Usagi, finger pointing at her through the screen.

"I have the sleeping bag Mary gave me; I think I'll be alright." Usagi said not too sure herself but not really having much of a choice.

"Owth, meowth" Chip patted Usagi's shoulder comfortably, letting her know he would watch after her.

"Well you and Meowth" Oak said, arms crossed over his chest before he was interrupted by Usagi.

"Chip" She said, making the older man blink at her in confusion. "His name is Chip"

"Oh, I see" Oak nodded his head understanding. "Fine name. As I was saying, you and Chip seem to have things well in hand. I will let Delia know you are alright, she was asking about you."

"Oh, yeah I met her yesterday, she told me where you home was." Usagi explained.

"Ah, I guessed as much. That reminds me, maybe you should look into registering as a trainer for the Pok mon league, it could get you into places to learn both about any information you might need about getting home that you couldn't get into otherwise" Oak suggested. "Just speak to Nurse Joy about it; she'll be able to guide you through it."

"I'll keep that in mind. I think someone else is waiting to use this vid-phone thing, so I need to go" Usagi glanced to the side where she could see a 10 year old girl standing a distance away, waiting.

"Well good luck Usagi-san" Oak said before the screen when black. "Hmm... perhaps I should have told her I sent Gary to look after her as well. Oh well, my grandson will explain it to her and exploring the word from a stand point of Pok mon watcher rather than a trainer will do him some good." he said to himself, nodding his head.

* * *

"Now all you have to do is load your Pokedex in here and you'll be able to challenge gym leaders for badges. If you get at least 8, you will be allowed to enter the yearly completion with other trainers for the right to challenge the Elite Four" Joy explained as she showed Usagi how to register for the Pok mon league.

"And who are the Elite Four?" Usagi asked as she put her red Pokedex into the slot pointed out.

"Oh, they are the best of the best. If you are able to defeat them, you'll be named a Pok mon Master the highest title a trainer can have." Joy sighed, hands clasped in front of her chest. "There are 4 groups of Elite, Kanto and Johto share Elite since Indigo Plateau where they are located is between the two regions. Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova each have their own Elite. Dragon Master Lance is sooo dreamy" Usagi giggled softly at the moon struck look Joy had on her face. "Oh, and then you have to battle the Pok mon champion, a Pok mon Master who defeated the Elite four and is always the final challenge for trainers"

"Thank you for your help" Usagi said as she took her Pokedex back after the machine spit it back out.

"My pleasure" Joy said, standing and turning as she heard the door of the center open. "I'll be with you in a moment, if your Pok mon need healing, just give them to Chansey" she called. "Well it seems I must get back to work. If you are staying the night, the bathroom and showers are in the back and the cots are in a side closet, just ask a Chansey to show you where." After Usagi nodded in understanding, Joy left to go back behind the counter.

"Meowth?" Chip asked as he jumped into Usagi's lap. "Owth, me meowth"

"You seem excited about this gym thing" she noted. Chip grinned and gave her a 'V for victory' before posing. It was very exciting for him, it would prove that he was a strong Pok mon partner and had a talented trainer.

"Gary! How wonderful to see you again, it's been awhile since you've come to visit" Usagi looked up, craning her neck to look back at the desk.

"Yeah, it's been a while. I've been helping gramps lately" Gary said, a bit of a smirk as he leaned against the counter. "But he thinks I should go back out into the world as a watcher and I sort of lost track of my travel companion."

"Oh, who was it, maybe they came this way" Joy said.

"Err, a bit shorter than me, really long blond hair pulled up in twin ponytails" Gary reached up and made fists on top of his head. "Coming out of balls on her head. She's got a Meowth."

"Oh, you mean Usagi-san! She's in the back; I didn't realize she was traveling with you. Much better than those girls you was with the first time" Joy said, pointing back the way Usagi was. "Oh, there she is!" She said as she saw Usagi walking up, Chip draped over her shoulder.

"Usagi! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you since we got separated on the road!" Gary said as he quickly walked over to Usagi, grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the tables in the far corner before she had a chance to answer.

"Gary-chan, what are you going on about?" Usagi asked as Gary pushed her to sit down at the table. "We never got separated, you was at your grandfathers when I left"

"I know that, but everyone else needs to think we're traveling together to begin with" Gary said as he sat down across from the other teen. Chip jumped off of Usagi's shoulder and sat down on the table top with his tail curled around his feet. "For your protection. Gramps decided it would be a much better idea if ya had someone to help ya adjust to our world and as Tracy isn't that great of a choice and Mary isn't any sort of trainer, that left me"

"Why did he suddenly decide that? He seemed fine with me going off on my own before" Usagi said, feeling a bit better that she wouldn't be alone in a world she knew nothing about.

"Well, he got to thinking after you left and that's when he decided to send me after ya. Plus, it's true what I told Nurse Joy, he thought I could use this as time to see the world as a watcher, not a trainer." Gary said, arms crossed over his chest. "Gramps got a point, since you ain't from here, ya wouldn't know some stuff that's would be very, very common to everyone else and it makes ya stick out like a sore thumb. So I grabbed my Pok mon s pokeballs and left."

"Well, I guess I do feel better about that, I couldn't even catch a Pok mon today" Usagi said. "Tell the truth, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the idea. This whole thing is like something out of a video game or some sort of anime sometimes."

"Don't feel bad about battling and capturing Pok mon, if they didn't want to stay caught, believe me, ya know" Gary said. "A Pok mon can escape their pokeballs if they really wanted to."

"That's another thing that sort of bothers me, stuff such lager animals into tiny balls" Usagi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, don't worry about that. The Pokeballs convert the Pok mon into a type of energy and keeps then in a sort of stasis state. They're aware of what's going on outside the pokeball and you can't keep them in there all the time, they need to eat after all. It only works on Pok mon, that's how energy thing doesn't affect humans or normal animals." Gary explained. "Pok mon and Humans have been working and living together for centuries."

"And they're fine with fighting and being stuffed into balls?" Usagi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A lot of them like to battle, it's in their nature. It's really a competition for them too so see who's the strongest and who has the best trainer." Gray said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not saying *all* the Pok mon are like this and not all the Pok mon like being 'stuffed' into tiny balls as you said. My... friend Ash has a Pikachu who hates pokeballs."

"Ash... isn't that Ketchum-san's son?" Usagi asked, the name sounding familiar.

"Yeah, that's him. He was my best friend growing up but... I let the idea of being a Pok mon Master and being the best go to my head" Gary bowed his head slightly. "I already knew so much about Pok mon cause of Gramps, Ash not so much. So I thought I was a much better trainer than him. I caught loads of Pok mon and got almost every badge here in Kanto, even the unofficial ones."

"So what happen after? You're not a trainer now right?" Usagi asked, leaning forward slightly with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Well, I learned Ash was a much better trainer than I was. Yeah I had a lot of Pok mon and badges to prove how good I was but I didn't have the same level of closeness and trust he had with his Pok mon. That Pikachu of his is amazing. I've never seen a Pikachu that powerful and I know from Gramps it's his only Pok mon that's been with him the whole time he's been going. So I ended up returning home and started to learn how to be a researcher, I just didn't have the same drive anymore."

"You looked pretty close to that black dog-looking Pok mon and that tight striped looking dog" Usagi pointed out.

"I caught Umbreon when he was still an Eevee and we just clicked. And Arcanine is one of my more powerful Pok mon and one of my original team members." Gary said with a shrug. "But other than Umbreon, I only brought my Electivire, Dodrio and my Blastoise. And Blastoise was my original starter Pok mon when I first became a trainer, when it was a Squirtle."

"So you two been together a long time" Usagi noted.

"Hmmm. I thought about for a while going to Unova but this was a lot more important" Gary said.

"Unova?" Usagi asked in a questioning tone while blinking her blue eyes in confusion at the unfamiliar name.

"Yeah, it's another region like Kanto and Johto. But, since it's all the way near North American, it's not on the map Gramps showed you." The boy explained. Usagi groaned softly and her head landed on the table with a soft *thunk*.

"So there's another region I've got to go too?" She asked, voice muffled by the table.

"Err, maybe not. I think one of the things we're gonna be looking for in a Legendary classed Pok mon. I've heard stories of time traveling Pok mon. Gramps like to tell me and Mary one where he met a Celebi once"

"And it's a legendary Pok mon I have to find ne?" Usagi asked. Gary nodded his head, arms crossed over his chest.

"Legendaries are the only ones with that sort of power. But honestly, I don't know if any of the Kanto legendaries will be what you re looking for." He confessed. "Maybe Mew or even... that Pok mon..." Gary tilted his head back as he remembered *that* day when he challenged the gym in the town they were in the first time.

"Gary?" Usagi asked, trying to get his attention again. "What Pok mon?"

"Well... see. The gym here in Viridian is the last gym you visit before the Pok mon League. Gym leader Giovanni is the strongest gym leader in Kanto and the first time I challenged him for his badge... he had this Pok mon" Gary said, leaning forward so only Usage and Chip could hear him. "It was so weird, not like any Pok mon I've seen or heard of before. It was wearing some sort of cyber-looking armor and you could see the psychic energy around it. I even tired to look it up on my Gramps's computer since he has records of Pok mon from every region."

"Did you find out what it was?" Usagi asked blue eyes wide. Gary shook his head.

"No, I never did. But it was so strong, Giovanni even let me use two of my Pok mon at the same time against it and it just beat them without touching them." Gary said. "Right after that, around the time Ash challenged him, the top of the gym blew up and I saw the Pok mon fly off. The armor it was wearing fell off as it left; I have never seen anything like it"

"So... you think it was some sort of legendary Pok mon?" Usagi squeaked.

"Yeah, I could have been, but it's not in any of the books I've ever seen. I've tried for the last couple of years to find out what it was... and I've come across some rumors but I'm not sure if they're true"

"Rumors?" Usagi asked.

"There's a rumor that the Pok mon has something to do with Mew. Now Mew is known as the strongest Pok mon in the world" Gary explained. "But that thing didn't look like Mew so I have no idea if that's true. But, there's also a rumor that the Pok mon was *created* by Team Rocket and there's been... speculation that Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket."

"Speculation? So know knows if it true?" Usagi said, leaning back in her seat.

"Not really, Giovanni is really rich, he's a big business man around here in Kanto and Johto, so he can buy himself out of any trouble and he's the picture of an ideal business leader" Gary said. "But after going up against that Pok mon... I can't help but feel like its true, but I doubt anyone is gonna ever come up with any proof. All I know is that he's got his hands in a lot of things and that Team Rocket has been going strong for years and are always into something. It's mostly strong and rare Pok mon but that's not the only stuff they do"

"That's why your grandfather doesn't want them knowing about me?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, if half of those stories you told me and Gramps are true, Team Rocket would love to get their hands on you for your power" Gary said. "So we'll just to be careful until we can find a way to get your home. And it's not just team rocket we have to worry about. There are two rival gangs in Hoenn called Team Magma and Team Aqua who may or may not care and there's Team Galactic in Sinnoh who's just as bad as Team Rocket."

"What's with all these gangs?" Usagi asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't know, but they make traveling very dangerous, more than it already is" Gary said with a shake of his head. "I never really had to deal with Team Rocket that much when I was traveling at first but since I started helping gramps... No matter where I go, it's something. Ash and his little gang has these two idiots from Team Rocket always following him cause of his Pikachu"

"And nobody arrests them?" Usagi deadpanned in disbelief.

"Every time one does manage to get arrested, they just break out somehow" Gary said with a shrug of his shoulders. "We just need to not draw attention to us and most likely they will leave us along. Come on, get something to eat, they're this great dinner down the street." Gary stood and offered a hand to Usagi, helping her up out of the booth. Chip leapt up onto Usagi's shoulder and hitched a ride as they left the Pok mon center.

* * *

Jaerth scowled slightly as he looked down at the clothing he was forced to wear now that he was on the surface of the planet. It was a far cry from his preferred princely garbs, but what he usually wore would bring to much attention to himself.

'No matter, once I have Serenity's heart, I will be able leave these present clothing behind' He thought as he tugged at the shirt again then turned to the creature... the 'Pok mon' that he had chosen. A gray Pok mon with a darker gray face and feet, its blank golden color eyes looked back at him.

A Poochyena he had found and asserted his control over, it along with the Pokedex thing he had created would trick the simple minded human's of this world that he was one of them and so he would be able to get close to the moon princess by offering himself as a guide.

But first he had another task to perform. Brining Serenity from her world to this one had drained a good bit of the energy stored for his kingdom's use and he needed to refill that energy. He looked around for a Pok mon creature he could turn into a servant to gather the energy for him and spied a Rattata sniffing and digging at something on the ground.

"You will do" Jaerth said as he held his hand out toward the purple rat Pok mon and started to pump dark energy into it. He stepped back as it grew, becoming bulky and standing up on its hind legs. Armor appeared on its forelegs, which had turned into arms, down its back and over its tail. A formfitting helmet appeared on its head and it roared loudly as the transformation was complete, red eyes glowing from under the helmet. "Go into the town and gather the energy I need from the humans"

The transformed Rattata roared again and took off at a run on all fours toward Viridian City.

* * *

To his credit, Gary didn't even bat an eyelash as Usagi chowed down on her dinner, shoveling the rice and dumplings into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. After all, he had been friends with Ash for years and the boys was just about as bad. Still, Gary thought Usagi could out eat a Munchlax or Snorlax at the rate she was going. Gary also wasn t stupid enough to say anything about the way Usagi ate either, traveling for almost two years with a group of cheerleaders and not to mention growing up with an older sister taught Gary a few things.

Chip the Meowth on the other hand ate at a much more sedated and less messy pace. The diner, like more restaurant, served both humans and Pok mon which allowed Chip to enjoy Goldeen sushi.

"Ahhh" Usagi said as she sat down her empty bowl, looking very satisfied. "I was starving, that really hit the spot"

"I m glad you liked it" Gary said as he eyed the other bowls on the table that Usagi devoured food from.

"So what do we do next?" Usagi asked, leaning back in her seat.

"We'll stay the night at the center then start hiking through Viridian Forest tomorrow. We'll see if we can't find you a Pok mon to catch while we're there and since I already know all the paths, we'll reach Pewter City in a couple of days" Gary said as he paid for the meal. Chip licked his chops as he finished the sushi and jumped off the table to the floor, planning on giving himself a bath once they settled down for the night.

The two teens exited the diner and headed in the direction of the Pok mon center.

"So what sort of Pok mon are in the forest?" Usagi asked.

"Well mostly bug type but you can find Pidgeys, Pikachus, Ratt..." Gary started to say, missing Usagi's nose wrinkling at the thought of catching *bugs*, but was cut off by the screams that were coming their way.

Gary, Usagi and Chip turned to the sound; Usagi gasping as the huge transform Rattata came barreling down the street, chasing scared people and Pok mon alike.

"Stop right there, your under arrest!" Officer Jenny yelled, her bike sliding to a stop in front of the monster-Rattata. She took a pokeball off her belt and pressed the button on front to enlarge it. "Go Growlithe!" The teal hair woman tossed the ball out, which spilt open and a flash of red light shot out, hitting the ground and changing into a small striped dog-like Pok mon.

"Growl!" The Police Growlithe said, growling at the monster Rattata. The Monster Rattata roared and took as swipe at the Growlithe, picking it up and opening its mouth. A glow started to surround the fire Pok mon as its energy was sapped from it.

"No! Growlithe, use Flamethrower!" Jenny yelled. The Growlithe opened it mouth to use the move, but it was drained so quickly that it could only manage a few sparks until it fainted. The Monster Rattata tossed the Pok mon to the side and reached for Jenny next.

Meanwhile, while this was happening, Usagi backed away from the stunned Gary and ran for the nearest alleyway.

'Why am I not surprised that this happened?' She thought to herself, looking around to make sure no one was watching. 'A new enemy shows up and I get sucked into another world and now some sort of monster is sucking people dry of their energy'

Usagi sighed then held up her broach that contained the Ginzuisho high above her head. It changed into her transformation wand with a flash.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" She yelled loudly, the wand glowing brightly before she was surrounded by snowy white feathers. A glowing crescent moon appeared on her forehead while her clothing disappeared and her form glowing bright, bit by bit her sailor uniform appearing it its place and her wings settled on her back.

As soon as the transformation was complete, Eternal Sailor Moon leapt up to the top of the building next to her and headed back to the battle.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon said loudly, pointing down at the monster Rattata with the moon behind her. "I am the Pretty Sailor Solider, Eternal Sailor Moon. I right wrongs and trumpet over evil. In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

The Rattata roared and tossed Jenny aside, rushing at Sailor Moon. Gary ran over to Jenny and helped her to sit up while Chip ran over to check on the Growlithe.

"Are you ok?" Gary asked, looking around as he realized Usagi wasn't with him.

"I'm just... feeling a little... weak" Jenny said with a groan. Gary looked over to the fight as the Rattata skidded and swung its tail around to hit Sailor Moon. She leapt up high into the air, the tail missing her and landed on top of a vending machine. Gary realized that this skimpy dressed girl *was* Usagi! He also realized looking at the monster again as it lunched at Sailor Moon using a familiar Bite attack and paying attention to how it looked, that the monster had to be a Rattata.

"It's a Rattata!" Gary yelled, helping Jenny us and getting her away from the battle. He hoped the blond knew what she was doing.

Sailor Moon heard Gary; she remembered seeing the little purple rats earlier in the day and knew what to do. She held out her hand, calling her wand to her. It appeared and spun around rapidly, Eternal Sailor Moon powering up her attack as she grabbed the wand in front of her.

"Starlight... Honeymoon... Therapy... Kiss!" She yelled, holding the wand above her head and a dark pink light escaped, rushing in a wave at the monster. It was bathed in the light, giving a faint roar that meant 'Beautiful' before in a flash the monster changed back into a normal Rattata. It collapsed to the ground and all the energy it stole came flying out, going back to where it came from.

Jenny gasped as she felt her strength return to her and Growlithe awake with a confused "Growl?" Sailor Moon made use the little Pok mon was alright then leapt away to change back to her civilian form.

"I need... to bring order" Jenny said as she stood up, wobbling a bit then seemed to gain her footing. "Alright Growlithe?" She asked as her poke-partner walked over.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe said standing at the officer's feet. They soon was control the crowd that had gathered, whispers of 'what was that monster' and 'who was that girl' all around.

"So what did I miss?" Usagi asked from behind Gary, making him start and spin around. She was standing a couple of feet away, Chip safely in her arms. Gary grabbed her arm and leaned in close.

"What in the name of Mew was that?" He hissed looking around and noticed that no one seem recognize Usagi as Sailor Moon. Gary dragged Usagi off out of site of the crowd. "How come no one recognizes you?"

"It's a magical protection field that keeps my identity a secret" Usagi said. "You, Professor Oak and Chip already knew my secret so you were able to see who I was. Otherwise, the only other way is to see me transform."

"That doesn't explain what happen to the Rattata" Gary said, looking back out into the street. The purple Pok mon had long since gotten up and headed back toward the forest while everyone was talking.

"Whoever, or whatever, brought me here I bet is looking to steal energy from people" Usagi said. "It kinda follows a pattern. Bad guy shows up either with a monster that steals energy or is looking for something that turns person into a monster during the search. I was kinda hoping I could avoid this part"

"So the Rattata is ok? And everyone else?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, everyone is back to normal" Usagi assured him.

* * *

Jaerth scowled as he felt the gather energy that his monster had been gathered disappear back to the sources and felt the creature he created change back to normal.

'Damn, I had hoped that my beloved wouldn't get involved. I shall have to punish her for this later' He thought then looked down at the Poochyena at his feet. "Lets go" he commanded, walking toward the distance city lights, the Poochyena following.

* * *

Mamoru groaned as he came too, looking up at a starry sky though a canopy of trees. He sat up, rubbing his head and looked around. The trip through the portal wasn't an easy one and he just hoped that he landed near to where Usagi was. He checked the pack he had brought with him, finding everything still in it then got up off the ground.

Mamoru looked in each direction, trying to decide on where to go. He couldn't see any paths in the forest he was in and had no clue where to start searching for Usagi.

It was too bad that no matter where he started to look, it would be hard to find Usagi when he was in the Johto region and Usagi in the Kanto one.

* * *

Author note: You didn't think I would make it that easy for Mamoru did you? Usagi needs time to grow into herself; they won't see each other for a long time.

And no, this isn't going to be a Usagi/Gary fic, Usagi is going to be with Mamoru in the end. At most, Gary and Usagi will end up like brother and sister.

Anyway, I have to apologize for taking 4 years to finally update. I had a combination of really bad writer's block and for a while I was working at a job that I didn't like anymore that was affecting my writing. I've gotten a new job in the last year and have been working off and on my stories.


End file.
